Thoughts on an Engagement
by LegendaryStarCat
Summary: So many things went through Kitty Pryde's head the moment that Peter Quill proposed to her.


"Marriage is different when you're a superhero, Kitty."

That's what Sue Storm had told Kitty, all those years ago, when Kitty was barely 14 and trapped in intangibility with no one to speak to except Franklin Richards. Before Doctor Doom came, and eventually saved Kitty, Sue had spent time with her, trying her best to make Kitty feel vaguely safe and comfortable.

She told Kitty about when she first met Reed, before space, before they were heroes. She told Kitty about temptations and getting married and that children might be the only thing that should eclipse your love for you partner.

Hand against the glass case that held Kitty captive, palm flat, it was like they could almost touch. "Marriage is different when you're a superhero, Kitty. But when you find that person who fits just right, you never want to let go...the person who saves you, but, more importantly, the person you want to save. The person you would risk your life for, but also the person you stay transparent for...solid for...the one you stay alive for." She closed her eyes, maybe almost crying. "That is so, so very important."

Kitty remembered how Logan...James...how he use to talk about Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. How they married long after their baby was born. Their marriage was never out of necessity, but out of a partnership. Out of real, solid, unflappable love. Logan said stuff like that was rare (of course, he said it in a coarser manner, involving the word "shit" and some beers). He said to have someone who loves your flaws, who makes you always strive to be the best you, that this is someone to hold onto tightly, fiercely.

Kitty always figured he was talking about Mariko. Maybe Jean, too, or Ororo.

Marriage scared Ororo. She never told Kitty so, but Kitty could tell, almost empathically, that was the truth for her. The amazing, beautiful, strong, smart goddess that was Ororo also felt fear and insecurity. She was worried when she married Black Panther, of whether it was the right decision for her, for him, for Wakanda. She rushed in, but on rushing in, she told Kitty, "if it is not forever, then forever was not meant to be."

Scott never talked about marriage to Kitty. Not since Madelyne. In some ways, Kitty thought what happened then was his biggest regret, maybe bigger than 'killing' Professor Xavier, even.

That's not to say Kitty idealized marriage. Her mom and dad spilt after she went to the Academy, after Japan. She got why. She loved them both, though her mother still struggled with who Kitty was and the choices she made. Every year, on the anniversary of his death, Kitty cried about her father, and made his favorite knishes, and ate herself sick, just like he would on all their favorite holidays.

Kitty's parents split. She knew why. She even agreed it was the right choice. And she herself had broken up, sometimes destroyed, almost all her past relationships. Messily, upsettingly, dramatically. But she had never really fought with any of her past boyfriends, not while they were dating. Her parents had never really fought, in her memories and recollections; the closest they got were the harsh whispers about what started happening to her when she was 13.

But now, suddenly she felt free. She felt like she could speak her mind. She felt like she could yell when she was angry. That she could fight and push and scream, but after getting it out, she would feel better, she would feel the imperceptible force that bonded her closer to him.

These were just a few of the thoughts that swirled through Kitty's head as Peter Quill floated on one knee in front of her, in front of a backdrop of stars: "Katherine Anne Sprite Ariel Shadowcat Kitty Pryde-I think you're the greatest person in the whole galaxy. Will you marry me?"

Kitty felt herself almost floating away; shocked, surprised, warm, scared, on the verge of tears, alive, and in love. Very, very in love.

She didn't feel the eyes of her friends and teammates on them, watching them, she just felt her. Her and Peter. Together. Friends. Lovers. Partners.

She nodded mutely, glorious, happy tears floating out of her cosmic air field, pelleting in the anti-gravity, but before she could open her mouth, Peter had scooped her into his arms, picking her up and began dancing with her on the air they walked on.

Their engagement could be long, that was fine. She just wanted to be with her dumb ass space boy.

As they danced, floating off into their own world, Peter giggled. "So, now that you can let us float around and breathe out here, can we also do it in space?"


End file.
